We Are Family Rewrite
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: when hiccup whent to find the elusive night fury she had brought down but instead foun the following love,friendship,hurt,comfort,and most importantly a dragons body with her name on it and another with her love for him and his for her. transformation fic dragon fem Hiccup x Toothless under a rewrite so stay tuned.
1. A changed life

**Now this was the second story I ever wrote and looking back at it was very cringey and I got a lot of support for it but didn't do to well with the idea I wanna remake this story because I feel like I owe it to the 38 people who read it and added it to there favorites and followed it and the 10,000 people who read this story over the two years it's been out I will remake the entire series all the way to the third installment New Horizon and the spin off of the second one so there it is my dear readers I hope I can make it up to you this story held a very close place in my heart and it's time to get back to it, there will be grammar issues and I don't have the correction software that I need, so if anyone is interested in helping me with that kinda stuff PM me and we'll figure it out now with no more waiting let's get on to the story.**

**No ones P.O.V**

" Oh yes I hit did anyone see that " yelled Hiccup in triumph as she turned around seeing a monstrous nightmare as he expression deadpanned " except for you " she said as screams where heard as she turned tail and ran down the hill. She rounded one of the fire towers used to light up the sky hiding behind it fire was spewed surrounding the tower as the dragon turned towards her then a large fiststruck the dragon.

It tried to breath its fire but there was none " your all out " said Stoick the Vast

As a brawl erupted between the two a last the chief had one as the dragon flew off and we all know this part Hiccup gets scolded and she runs off into the forest

**Meanwhile **

" Gods damn these ropes " growled toothless as he was trapped by bolas " oh I did I have brought down this mighty beast " said Hiccup placing her foot on the dragons forearm then it shook its leg and its eyes snapped open " enough boasting human get it over with " growled toothless but Hiccup didn't understand him " I'm gonna kill you dragon, I'm gonna cut out your heart and bring it to my father " she said " I am a Viking... I AM A VIKING! " she yelled lifting the knife above her head looking into the dragons eyes seeing emotions, Fear, dread, and sadness she saw herself.

Dropping the knife on her head she closed here eyes " I did this " she whispered then she got an idea and began to cut the ropes Toothless' eyes shot open " what are you doing?" He asked wearily then the last rope was cut he sprang into action pinning the girl against a rock

" you foul species " he growled as Hiccups breathing grew rapid " you think you can shot me out of the sky and get away with it " he rumbled " think again " he growled.

**( A/N now in the first one I noticed I never gave a backstory to how Toothless transformed her so I'll explain that ) **

Night Furies are dragons that are very rare and special they have the ability for once in there life time they can use something called inner flame and use it for multiple purposes such as to heal a wound or cause harm to another.

Toothless reared up " let's see what you think when your own people are hunting you " he growled then let out a deafening roar releasing small blue sparks from his teeth that no one could really see as said sparks jumped to Hiccups skin disappearing and what's done was done.

The dragon using said ability peaked a little deeper into her thoughts and what he saw shocked him.

He saw fear,mourn and many more emotions he saw memories of her being abused by people and her futile attempts to gain there attention.

He had regretted what he had just done to her but what's done was done.

She fell unconscious and she was never the same

Toothless ran off into a cove to watch the events unfold and to clear his head.

When Hiccup awoke she roared in shock then slapped her paws over her mouth she did not expect this to happen she layed there in shock for hours thinking about all sorts of things like how she would be thought of and what would happen.

**Two days later **

She now had learned to control her new body and built up the courage to go into the village with stealth she snuck up on her house and banged her claws against the back door.

" Hiccup is that you " yelled Stoick coming down and looking out the door to see runes scratched in the dirt

_Please believe me but after you read this a night fury will appear don't kill it or else you'll lose your only daughter, HHIII _

Just like it said Hiccup came through the tree line and Stoick stood there not sure what to do

" where is my daughter devil " he said the Hiccup wrote in the dirt

_It's me dad _

Those words set off all sorts of alarm bells " NO A TRICK, A LIE, YOU DEVIL WHERE IS MY DUAGHTER " he yelled at her then he went for his hammer but Hiccup was already back pedaling and running back into the forest and Stoick went back into the village.

" A night fury, get a search party together there's a night fury on the island " he began giving out orders and a search party was formed.

**Meanwhile **

Hiccup was curled up by tree sobbing " my own father how could this have happened " she wept unknown to her, her cries where heard as a dragon listened to her sobs

" I did this " he said to himself turning away as it began to rain.


	2. Closing a open wound

**Now I hope that you guys like how this remake is taking off, I will try make chapters as long as possible but there may be a few quick writes I'll make due to lack of time and I am sorry for the long wait but my high school finals are coming up once again if anyone is willing who has a word processor who is willing to help me PM me and I will give you credit and this story will be much more enjoyable as well as seeing behind the scenes but that's besides the point let's get to it shall we **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiccup had finnaly gained the strength to pick herself up, her depressed mood hadn't changed however she continued to weep silently as she trudged through the forest each step becoming heavy with sorrow she continued for a while before coming upon a large cove.

She jumped in not seeing the point she waited by the lake looking at her own reflection trying to see what part of the image said Hiccup, a last there was nothing she could see she closed her eyes as tears began to fall into the water.

The tension in her snapped as she looked up into the skies " I PRAYED TO ODIN COUNTLESS NIGHTS TO BE ACCEPTED AMONG MY PEOPLE, I GAVE SO MUCH, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS FATE!" She cried to the heavens, slumping back down she wept as her tears flowed into the murky pond.

Stormy clouds had rolled in giving the sky a gray gloomy look as thunder was heard as if answering Hiccups cries, it began to rain, at first it was a light sprinkle then it became heavier and heavier and eventually it began to pour adding to her sorrow.

Each drop landed upon her jet black scales given them a nice shine to them, unknown to Hiccup she had a silent watcher who was overwhelmed with guilt, he pondered on what to do.

What could he do, he knew full and well that he was responsible, should he apologize that would likely only upset the female further.

He was at a loss, he wracked his brain for a solution but couldn't find one all of his ideas only seemed like they would upset her, the guilt he felt after seeing what he saw in her past was slowly eating away at him.

What he saw was astonishing no that's not the right word more like horribly unbelievable, her own kin treated her like dirt, others even worse no human or dragon should suffer that and it pained him to admit, he just added another heart breaking event to her life.

And he didn't know how to fix it...

His thoughts were broken by another crack of thunder as he looked back into the cove at the sorrowful mess of a person layed there crying a sea of tears that could likely fill the pond another few inches.

Then a sudden thought hit him, there is one way he could right his wrong but first he had to apologize and that was going to be the hardest thing for both of them.

Hopping down into the cove Hiccup hearing his footsteps turned and her eyes widened then she closed them turning away " just get it over with " she croaked out.

This pained the night fury not knowing how to approach her she continued to ignore him waiting for a attack.

The Night Fury slowly trudged over then sat beside her weeping form he opened his mouth looking at her as she kept her eyes closed and closed his mouth not emitting a single word.

Taking a deep breath he began " had I known what I would see I would have never followed through with my actions " he begun his voice slightly rough yet soft at the same time and filled with remorse and guilt.

Hiccup looked at him here eyes finnaly opened she could see the guilt in his eyes but this confused her why hadn't he done something by now.

" I'm not going to do anything to harm you, not after what I've seen, I can't even begin to know what your feeling, but I-...I'm sorry " he said turning away Hiccup snapped for the second time in her life and faced the dragon a very fierce glare present on her face.

" YOUR SORRY!? YOUR SORRY, YOU JUST RUINED MY LIFE AND YOUR SORRY, NO, YOU DID THIS TO ME " she roared at him she stood there breathing heavily while the other dragon just shook his head " when I held you underneath me I saw your past how you were treated it... no one deserves that but what I did was already done and could not be reversed, let me make it up to you, let me right my wrong " he said.

" why are you helping me?" She asked beginning to calm down " because what I did was wrong " he said, Hiccup looked back down " how can you help me in case you haven't noticed I'm a dragon, my father is a chief of dragon slayers, I am pretty sure I'm beyond help at this point " she said.

" I'll teach you " he said, Hiccup opened her eyes turning torwards him " teach me what?" She asked " to be a dragon the only thing I know it may not right my wrong but it will at least help you survive long enough for me do that " he said.

" and if I'd rather accept death " she said in a all to serious voice that it scared him.

" then you would have died giving up on everything, are you one to give up when the going gets tough " he asked, Hiccup opened her mouth to say something then she stopped she was not that kinda person to give up she might find a way back and if not she can at least try to live with it she didn't really have to much to go back to anyway.

" no...I'm not..." she whispered looking down.

"I...ummm... teach me I guess... " she said " another day, you should rest emotions can take there toll on the body " he said she slowly nodded and layed down looking at the pond as the other dragon stepped back to give her space.

the dragon had fallen asleep now and to Hiccups dismay she needed to wake him and she was very embarrassed for the reason.

She slowly poked him with her claw after no response she gently shook him as he groggily looked at her.

" umm...I errhh I had to ask..." she said trying to find a less embarrassing way to say it but then a large rumble was heard from her and she looked down a light hint of blue slightly visible on her face.

" kinda hungry...I haven't eaten in three days " she whispered not meeting his gaze and slowly got up realizing what she meant... she doesn't know how to feed herself as a dragon she will have to learn everything again from scratch.

" you don't have to... if your tired...I can just...wait I guess " she said looking up to see he had already gone over to the pond then snatched a catfish from it and slowly walked back to her dropping it at her feet.

She looked disgusted it but after taking one inhale the smell of it was overwhelming and new dragon instincts told her to eat and it scared her it smelt so good and in a flash against her own will her body forced her to quickly take the fish and swallow it whole.

" I... thanks..." she said " it's the least I can do " he said laying back down, Hiccup stood there awkwardly then decided to break the silence " uh... my names Hiccup " she said, he perked up at this and looked at her " it's not the best name I know but it's mine...do you-" she began but was cut off " I don't have a name, most dragons around here don't, it's a long story " he said calmly.

As he spoke Hiccup noticed that he didn't have any teeth as he spoke then couldn't help but ask

"What happened to your teeth?" She asked and as a answer he flexed is gums and his teeth popped back into place " all Night Furies can do it " he said.

The Hiccup got to thinking after a few moments the silence was broken " Toothless " she said the dragon cocked his head at her " come again?" He asked " if you don't have a name than I can call you Toothless...if you don't want it I can change it " she said hurriedly but Toothless shook his head " no Toothless is fine, thank you " he said giving her a small grin but it quickly faded.

" I really am sorry, I know you might not trust a dragon considering your former self but

I am sorry " he said looking away Hiccup didn't know what to say, he knew so much about her maybe she can forgive him but not just yet.

" and on that depressing note tell me about yourself " she said.

Toothless looked at her then nodded " well I belong to the dragon nest as you could assume, I was raised by two skrills who took me in but four years later was when the 'Queen' took over the nest " he said " the Queen?" Asked Hiccup.

" she's not a dragon she doesn't deserve that title she is the size of a small mountain and could eat three groncles and not even notice, she came to the nest before the raids and took over she has this ability to fog our minds turning us into mindless drones she lets have our freedom after raids but prevents us from leaving the island and if we don't bring back enough food...she devours us alive " he said looking down " my parents meet that fate a long time ago " he said.

" I'm sorry " said Hiccup Toothless looked over to her and nodded " I guess when you shot me out of the sky she lost her control on me...another reason I shouldn't have done what I did " he said, she nodded " my mother died when I was young if its any consolation " said Hiccup Toothless looked over to her and smiled slightly in thanks.

Hiccup sat there in silence slowly realizing that she really held no hatred towards him and even had something in common with him, they where both alone in this world.

" I forgive you " she said in a barely audible voice, Toothless perked up at that looking at her wide eyed as they stared at each other " I can't really hate you I didn't have much of a life anyway, and in this short amount of time you've been nicer than anybody has ever been to me well excluding Gobber of course, and for that I can find it that I forgive you and I can even thank you " she said.

Toothless looked at her " your a strange one your very kind for a Viking erh dragon..

..I don't know " he said Hiccup laughed slightly " yeah I know no one in my village is really like me" she said.

" you really were alone huh?...I can kinda relate somewhat I didn't have anybody in the nest I was the only Night Fury and while some are kind it's a rough life so they look out for themselves " he said.

Hiccup smiled slightly " you should get some rest tomorrow you start learning to fly,hunt and all the other things about being a dragon " he said Hiccup nodded getting a spot to lay down on and slowly feel asleep.

**I feel like I paced that correctly the next one may take a while but I have not given up I will remake this and make it so much better then how it was but to give it better quality will take longer rather then how I cranked out chapters in the old one so bare with me this story is taking flight (pun intended ) and I will see you all next time.**


	3. Maybe

" this isn't working " said Hiccup climbing on top of the rocks for the fifth time, " keep your fins in a V shape and spread your wings and jump " said Toothless " you'll get it takes practice and one you know how to glide if you do have any dragon instincts they will kick in and it will go even quicker " he said.

Hiccup had woken up just in time for flight school, and by the gods she wasn't enjoying it very

much , she was learning to glide she was starting to get the hang of it.

Finnaly she pulled it off and stuck the landing then it was time for actuall flying.

But again and again she failed it was like nothing changed except for the fact she wasn't being made fun of.

Out of frustration she refused to take a break when Toothless offered and she refused getting back up closing her eyes she took a deep breath but memories resurfaced and she had a internal war with her self.

' stop being all of you ' ' this isn't a joke winter is almost here ' ' no more tricks just stop ' she heard over and over it was all happening again ' No!' Her mind screamed and all of it stopped

"this is the last time I back down " she whispered then lept off the ledge spreading her wings using what he taught her...

She flew...

She yelled in excitement as she climbed then stopped hovering in the cove.

" I did it!" She exclaimed happily as Toothless nodded " I knew you had it in you " taking off to join her she had finnaly learned everything about flying.

The rest of the day went on learning to hunt and fish and about fire control was rather simple and she picked it up fairly quickly.

But Hiccup felt strange, in a good way. With Toothless she felt like she had more in common with him then anybody else and he was quite friendly with her she looked at and she saw herself and with she felt something that she hadn't felt with anybody in her village.

He made her feel happy.

**Later that evening **

It had grown late and Hiccup had become a natural at as soon as she did it right the first time she felt like she knew exactly what to do like as if she was a dragon her whole life.

Toothless' 'teachings' so to say were to learn how to act quickly in the air but it really turned into a game of tag and hide n seek in the clouds.

Hiccup felt free when she flew.

But as it darkened they went back to the cove as it grew late as they both ate there fill of fish.

A long silence graced them that lasted ten to fifteen minutes slowly they both made eye contact then quickly looked away.

" Umm...T-Toothless I wanted to say thanks...in all honesty I never had this much fun or any fun for that matter in the village but this was different and I-I just wanted to say thanks " she said looking up at him.

Toothless shifted his paws looking down embarrassed " I-er..,your welcome I guess and I have enjoyed our time together and for that I thank you as well " he said looking up as Hiccup blushed slightly.

Silence was returned for another ten minutes til Toothless spoke up " winter will be here soon we should probably think of something " said Toothless Hiccup looked at him nodding as silence returned but was broken by Hiccup " Toothless are you seeing anyone...like a mate? I don't know what it is for dragons" she asked Toothless looked at her then shifted " yeah that would be how it works for dragons...but no I don't have one " he said embarrassed Hiccup nodded laying down falling asleep but her thoughts ran wild.

' I'm so stupid!...sure he has been nothing but nice to you but you used to human he wouldn't want you and you shouldn't want him ' part of her screamed ' in case you haven't noticed I'm a dragon to and maybe just maybe he could be more than a friend ' she argued with her self as it stopped ' maybe ' she thought before drifting off to sleep.

**I know a little short and a little lacking in the emotional section but I tried I will continue this part for a few more chapters before these two leave berk like in the old version of this so I will see you all next time.**


	4. Yours

" you know Hiccup you've been a really good friend to me and I thank you " said Toothless Hiccup smiled and nodded as Toothless smiled back " and not only that but I love you " he said Hiccup smiled and wasn't really phased " I love you to " she said as they strolled through the forest then Stoic had walked up on them.

" oh Hiccup there you are listen dinner is ready you and Toothless should come before it gets cold " he said " I'm proud of you Hiccup " he added " thanks dad " said Hiccup.

" Hey Hiccup " said Toothless but his mouth was not moving Hiccup cocked her head at him " are you okay Toothless " she asked " Hiccup...Hiccup... Hiccup Wake Up!" He shouted.

Hiccup jolted awake to see him standing there in front of her.

Just another dream.

" sorry didn't mean to scare you " said Toothless standing in a cave next to Hiccup with a pile of fish next to him " I brought you some breakfast " he said gesturing to the fish.

Hiccup smiled slightly " thanks _Toothless _" she said emphazing the Toothless part to tease him a little sitting down on her haunches she began to dig in looking at Toothless " anything interesting happen while you were out " she asked as Toothless simply shook his head " so far it's been kinda normal the past few days well as normal for a dragon and a Viking turned dragon can get" he said chuckling as Hiccup joined in.

' Gods why does everything about her just seem so...amazing ' he thought to himself he would not say it out loud but he secretly had grown more attached to her than he thought he would and ended growing some emotions torwards her ' you need to find away to get over it she won't want you your a dragon and she was a Viking ' part of him said ' well she is a dragon now and I don't know just maybe she could be more than a friend ' he thought.

If only they both knew what each other were feeling.

But they soon would.

After there fill of fish the two lounged around quite a bit until Toothless decided to start a little game.

Approaching Hiccup who was lounging in the sun looked at him and Toothless smiled.

" the all mighty Night Fury stalks his unsuspecting prey " he said teasingly as he circled Hiccup

" oh but the prey has a secret weapon to defend herself" she said as she readied herself Toothless pounced but Hiccup side stepped then left on him as he landed and began to tickle him " ack no stop that " he yelled as Hiccup laughed Toothless flipped himself on top and began to tickle her back " your! Cruel!" She roared as she giggled Toothless eventually stopped getting off of her as they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

After that subsided they grew quiet waiting for the other to speak but Hiccup was the first to speak.

"Toothless I know this may sound strange considering many things but these past few days you have been a great friend I just feel like...I feel like I want to be more then just friends " she said as silence enveloped them " I'm sorry I just forgot I asked " she said looking down.

"I do to " said Toothless Hiccup peeked up and looked at him "y-you..you do?" She asked Toothless just smiled and licked the side of her head " yes...yes I do " he said as Hiccup leaned into him " I love you Toothless " she said smiling as her green eyes peered into his and they both saw the the love that they felt for each other Toothless just smiled " I love you to... my little ex Viking " he said teasingly " I'm not much of a Viking anymore but I know what I want to be now " she said.

Toothless cocked his head and looked at her " and what's that " he asked she just flexed her tail running the tail fins underneath his chin " yours, I want to be yours " she said purring.

**I know short but the next one will have more fluff and the Vikings will have found them and just like the old version they will leave berk so stay tuned and I will see you in the next chapter bye!**


	5. Hunted

Hiccup and Toothless that title had soon been normal for these two. It had been five days since they had admitted what they felt for each other and even though they could leave Hiccup liked her home and she convinced her love to stay with her in the cove.

But unknown to them, the calm be fore the storm was over.

" Astrid?" The Chief asked as the Hofferson girl crouched down looking at black circular scales

" there's two of them " she said standing up, very few people could match Astrids tracking skills and the hunting party had finnaly asked her to help them track down the night furies.

" they seem to be coming here quite a lot so they must setting up a den near here or a temporary one at least " she said looking around the cove " we should set a trap " said the Chief Astrid looked to him and nodded.

**Time skip**

"You coming Hic?" Asked Toothless as him and Hiccup were flying over the forests of Berk.

"Yeah yeah" said Hiccup as she flew side by side with him as the sun began to set casting a mixture of dark blues,purples, orange, and yellow giving Berk a serene look.

As the duo danced through the air they did twirls, rolls, and all of the above together in sync and harmony, their ritual like sky dance had come to a end as they both landed on a small trail that led to their cove, Hiccup occasionally would nudge Toothless and bump into him as sign of affection and Toothless would give her a lick across the face as payment as they slowly trudged along the path basking in the moment.

"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened had I not found you that fateful night Toothless " she said Toothless perked up and looked at her at the broken silence

"I never really pondered it, but I am glad that I got to meet you " he said giving her a gummy grin that she chuckled at " I love you Toothless " she said leaning into him as he licked the top of her head " I love you to, my little Viking " he teased her as she chuckled, both subconsciously hopping down into the cove oblivious to the danger around them.

Hiccup stepping on a snare had caught her hind leg, she yellped as turned around looking at it as her eyes widened at what the sight meant, " oh no" she whispered as spitelout creeped out of the brush and leaped on top of her trying to put a muzzle on her, Toothless tackled the Viking off of her rolling off of him he got in front of Hiccup quickly blasting the the snare so she could move.

" I should've known that they'd find us, I'm so sorry Toothless " said Hiccup solemnly " we're not dead yet Hiccup " said Toothless as he shielded her with a wing growling at his assailints

A stick snapped behind Hiccup as she whirled around in time block a angry Astrid with a wing knocking her back but Stoick came up behind Hiccup grabbing he tail and yanking her torwards him, Toothless fired a blast at Stoics feet knocking him on his back as he looked to Hiccup who nodded as he returned the gesture taking off and hovering waiting for her.

She looked up to Toothless then to her father she quickly wrote something in the dirt and took off with Toothless as they flew away from Berk.

As the party of Vikings recovered Stoick sat there looking at the words in the dirt.

_It really is me dad, I'm sorry that I have leave you but I'm not safe here anymore-HHIII._

Stoick thought back to the way the dragon acted it was almost identical to the way Hiccup acted who would never admit it but he hoped the dragon was still Hiccup and may change what he will do should he see her again.

**That's all for now sorry it took so long I just was having trouble with this I will be changing a lot of the plot from now on it will be so much more different from the original and the story line will change a lot to in future anyways that all my friends see you all next time.**


End file.
